He's Me, But Different
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Jon Moxley are actually twins who used to both use Moxley's ring name and wrestle in two different promotions. Moxley chose CZW for its violence while Dean went for Dragon Gate, but after a match gone wrong Moxley ended up in a coma. When he finally wakes Dean brings him to Raw…what sort of chaos will these twins wreak on the WWE?
1. Waking Up

He's Me…But Different

Summary: Dean Ambrose and Jon Moxley are actually twins who used to both use Moxley's ring name and wrestle in two different promotions. Moxley chose CZW for its violence while Dean went for Dragon Gate, but after a match gone wrong Moxley ended up in a coma. When he finally wakes Dean brings him to Raw…what sort of chaos will these twins wreak on the WWE?

A/M: So this little plot bunny refused to get out of my brain no matter how hard I tried…not sure how this will work out but yeah…this should be…interesting. I know waking up from a concussion means you have to do a shit-ton of therapy to function normally again but that would take too long for my story so I'm having it where the therapy was done while he was in the coma to prevent the muscle loss in the first place.

Chapter 1 – Waking Up

In a hospital in Cincinnati, Ohio a pair of dark blue eyes fluttered open with a weak groan. A woman sitting in a chair nearby heard the sound and immediately called for a doctor before gently running a hand through soft fluffy dark blonde hair.

"Jon? Can you hear me baby? Its mom, baby. Can you squeeze my hand?"

When the hand she was holding squeezed hers weakly the woman started crying softly, overwhelmed by the wave of emotions that rushed through her body. The doctor came in and ran a series of basic tests as the young man in the bed became more and more aware of his surroundings.

"What the hell happened to me?"

"You had an accident in the ring, baby. You've…you've been in a coma for the last seven years."

How? We can't…we can't afford this…"

"Dean's been covering everything baby…he got called to FCW shortly after you went down. He was going to refuse but I told him you wouldn't want him to do that."

"So…is he in? He part of WWE now?"

"Yes. He's a big name there now. He's been paying for your care…hoping you'd wake up. I should call him and let him know you're awake now."

"Yeah…I uh…I wanna talk to him."

"Sure thing, baby."

The woman pulled out her phone while the doctor tried to run more tests only to be batted away by the man who clearly wanted the guy gone already. When he heard a familiar voice through the phone as she held it to his ear he spoke up.

"Hello? Mom? Everything ok?"

"Hey Dean…I'm uh…I'm awake."

He heard a thud and then the muffled sound of sobbing in the background and realized his brother had dropped the phone. He waited a couple minutes for Dean to compose himself and pick the phone back up again.

"This isn't a joke right? You're really you? You're really back?"

"Know anybody else that sounds like us? Yeah…I'm…Mom told me you made it…good job brother."

"I'd be enjoying it even more if you were with me…we'd run this place in a month."

"A month…I'd give it a week before we took over."

"Doc say how long it'll be before you're up and running? I made sure they had physical therapists exercising your limbs daily to make sure none of those muscles wasted away or anything."

"Thanks for that…Doc says if I can stand up and walk then I can leave."

"The show is in Cinci tonight so I'm on my way to the hospital as we speak…I'm not…uh…not alone…I'll have to catch you up on a lot of stuff…a lot's happened man."

"I can believe it…I'll be here waiting for you."

The two hung up and the next thing he knew he had an armful of his crying mother. He awkwardly patted her back until she settled and sat back in her chair.

"I was so afraid you would never wake up…they kept telling us it was extremely unlikely but Dean refused to give up on you. He kept telling me that you were strong and that you'd come back."

"We've always known each other better than anyone else ever could. We're twins after all."

"Dean's married now as well. Her name is Renee and she's…was an interviewer for WWE…now she's a ringside commenter. She's really very sweet and very good to him."

"Can't wait to meet her…who do you think is coming with him? He said he was on his way but not alone…"

"Probably Roman and Seth…his team mates. The three of them hit the main roster together as a team called the Shield and basically ran the place for years until one of them betrayed the other two…ignited a massive feud between them…but now they're back together again. I'm sure it's more complicated than what he's told me, but they are kind of like adopted brothers for him."

"I'm glad he had someone there for him while I was…out of it. I've got a lot to catch up on…missed a lot of shit man."

"Yeah you have…hey Jon."

"Dean…"

The two shared a tight hug that lasted for a long while as neither wanted to let go anytime soon. When they finally pulled back Dean sat on the edge of the bed and Jon got a good look at him.

"The fuck happened to your hair?"

Dean snorted loudly and shook his head with a deep laugh.

"All the questions you could ask me and THAT'S the first thing that comes out of your mouth? I cut it off…wanted a new look."

"Not a bad look…you look pretty badass."

"Thanks. This is Roman, and that one is Seth…they're my team mates."

"…and adopted brothers. Mom explained a little bit. How am I supposed to catch up on seven years of your life Dean?"

"I'm gonna take you and mom back to my place in Vegas and we're gonna watch all the recorded stuff from FCW to NXT to WWE…and I'll fill you in on the stuff that happened around those times that wasn't filmed. Sound good?"

"Seven years' worth of wrestling TV? Sounds like fun man. Do I get to meet your wife too?"

"I see mom filled you in on the most important bit then…and yeah…you'll get to meet her tonight when I take you backstage with me at Raw."

"You're taking me with you?"

"Of course I am…I just got your ass back…I'm not letting you outta my sight for a while yet. Came way too close to losing you, ya know?"

"You boys have fun and I'll pack some stuff for the trip…and buy my boy some new clothes."

"Need anything for that mom?"

"I'm good sweetie…you boys enjoy being back together again."

"Thanks mom."

The two choruses in unison and she beamed a happy smile at them before heading back to the house Dean had bought her when he first joined the WWE, insisting that she move out of their dangerous old neighborhood. Dean held onto Jon's arms as he carefully slid out of the bed and supported him as he found his balance and managed to stand on his own.

"Wel…I'm standing…"

"Yep…now ya just gotta walk so the Doc will let me take ya outta here."

Jon stumbled around a bit until he managed to get his brain and legs cooperating again, but he was still a bit unsteady. The doctor was happy enough with his ability to let him leave though so he was thrilled with that. Dean helped him walk out of the hospital, he refused to be wheeled out in a chair, and into a sleek black SUV.

"Nice car man…"

"It's a rental provided by WWE. We've seen the inside of a lot of these things…"

"…and airplanes…don't forget the planes Dean."

"How could I Seth…you annoy the shit out of me on every fucking flight because you can't sit still."

Seth just shrugged while Jon chuckled at the face his brother made at the man's back. Roman was determinedly ignoring both of them and Jon had the realization that the two must bicker a lot for him to be able to tune it out like that. Looked like he had a new ally in annoying Dean. When they pulled up to the arena Jon started feeling a bit nervous but Dean was right by his side.

"I'll be right here the whole time except when I'm in the ring ok?"

"Yeah…I'm good…just nervous is all."

"We'll introduce you to Stephanie first…she's not as bad as she seems on TV, she plays it up a lot on camera."

"Cool…let's do this then."

They moved as a unit with Jon in the middle of the other three in case he needed to grab onto one of them, which happened a few times as is legs wobbled a bit. A lot of people they passes were doing double takes at seeing two Deans and Jon was trying very hard not to laugh by the time they reached Stephanie's office and knocked.

"Gentlemen…what can I do…for you?"

"Stephanie…Hunter…this is my twin brother, Jon. He's the one I told you about…he finally woke up from his coma."

"Congratulations Jon. We're happy to see you up and about. Dean's told us a lot about you and he had us dividing his paychecks into two, one for him and one that went directly to the hospital for your care. He's been in constant contact with your medical team and made sure you had the best care possible."

"So I've heard…he's my twin…I honestly would have been more shocked if he hadn't done that."

"Well…I have a few extra backstage passes so I'm going to give you one of them, though I doubt you'd have trouble getting inside being Dean's double and all."

"Once you've regained your strength I'd like to see you and dean have a practice match together so I can assess your skills and maybe we can get you onto the roster with him. Maybe even make a four-man Shield."

The other four men all looked at Hunter in shock, with Dean and Jon both getting matching wide-eyed grins on their faces that had everyone laughing.

"All right…get outta here you four. You three go do what you do and Jon…try to enjoy yourself."

"Will do. So…where are we going next Dean?"

"We…as in you and me…are going to go see my wife. No idea what these two are gonna be doing."

"Thanks Dean…really feelin the love here man."

"No problem Sethie boy. Come on Jon…let's go find Renee."

"You're like an excited puppy brother…it's kind of cute."

Dean shot Jon a sideways look and Jon returned it with a cheeky grin before the two were hugging again. Dean went straight to the Room that Renee shared with the other non-wrestling females on screen and knocked, waiting patiently as Charly answered and then went to get Renee. He had Jon waiting behind him when she appeared in a lovely white sheath dress.

"You look good baby."

"Thanks Dean. Everything ok? You look like you've been crying…"

"I'm good…better than good actually…everything's great right now. He's awake, Renee…Jon…Jon's awake…and he's here…with me."

Jon stepped out from behind Dean and gave Renee a cheeky little wave with a dimpled smile and she pulled him into a hug which surprised the hell out of him and had Dean laughing at his facial expression. Renee looked between the two of them and then laughed softly.

"Well…I'm even more glad you cut your hair off Dean because otherwise I might actually have trouble telling you two apart."

"He's got a scar on the back of his neck that I don't have…several other scars too. He was the one playing Jon Moxley in CZW while I was over in Dragon Gate. Since I've got some days off coming I'm taking him to Vegas to catch up on the last seven years and start getting him into proper shape again. Hunter wants to watch him work when he's ready and maybe add him to the team."

"You must beyond thrilled Dean…you too I imagine Jon."

"Yeah…I can't wait to get back in the ring…hopefully I'm not too rusty being out so long…"

"Hey! Ambrose!"

"Ah hell…the fuck you idiots want now? Can't you see I'm busy noodle head?"

Jon watched a trio of men walk over to where they were as Dean moved Renee behind him, so Jon moved to cover her as well just in case. No way was he gonna let his twin's girl get hurt.

"What the fuck? Now there's two of you?!"

"He's my twin…you touch him and I'll break your fucking neck Ziggler."

"Easy Dean. I'm not employed here yet so he technically can't touch me right?"

"Right…not that I'd put it past him and his little buddies there."

"Since when do you have a twin, Ambrose?"

"Since birth…duh…"

"Jon…"

"What? It was a stupid question."

"Not wrong…Look Ziggler. He spent the last seven years in a coma so don't mess with him alright?"

"How? Was it a car crash or something?"

"Wrestling accident…and no I am NOT going into details. Hey boys."

Roman and Seth had come up behind them and had joined Dean in staring down the other trio. Jon figured they must be the Shield's current rivals with all the aggression in the air. Eventually the other guys left to go to the ring, and Dean had to go with the other two to their entrance spot while Renee went out to the commenter's table.

"Ok…so…just stay here by the monitor and I'll be back as soon as I'm done out there ok?"

"I'm good dean…go do your thing so I can see how good you are now."

Dean ruffled his brother's hair and then caught up with the other two. Jon didn't even notice all of the stares as he was watching the screen as Dean, Seth, and Roman went down through the fans to get to the ring. He had to admit…they had a pretty impressive entrance. He was beaming when they beat down the other three and stood victorious over their bodies with their fists together.

"Atta boy Dean…show em no mercy man."

"Sorry but um…who the hell are you and why do you look like Ambrose?"

Jon turned his head to see a very pretty young lady with bubblegum pink hair, which reminded him of his unfortunate phase where he'd dyed his hair pink once…never again.

"I'm his twin brother, Jon…you?"

"I'm Liv…Liv Morgan. I'm part of the Riott Squad."

"Sorry sweet cheeks but uh…I've been in a coma for seven years…just woke up this morning and haven't caught up with everything just yet."

"Oh…that's ok. I can sit with you and explain things that are happening on the screen if you'd like?"

She had a pleasant voice, she was really pretty, and had a sort of infectious energy…so Jon had no problem agreeing to let her sit with him until she had to go to the ring. Instead of explaining what was happening he had her talking about herself and her team instead, and he decided he liked the idea of a pack of vicious and pretty women running the place.

"Looks like you found a way to keep yourself occupied while I was gone."

"Hey Dean. Pretty little Liv here offered to explain things but I think I got her off track."

"I don't mind, Jon. I have to go for now but I'll see you around right?"

"I certainly hope so, Bubblegum."

"Bubblegum?"

"Your hair, pretty girl…"

"Oh."

Liv made the cutest little giggle before running off and jumping on another woman's back for a piggy back ride. Dean watched Jon's face and had to bite back the urge to snicker at him.

"Someone's interested…"

"She's pretty…"

"She's also a ball of energy that can kick some major ass."

"I want to see her match before we leave this screen."

"Sure thing Jon."

They watched as she and her team mates managed to beat their opponents for the night…Natalya and the Bella Twins. Jon knew their names, he'd watched WWE for years with Jon after all, but he never did like the Bellas…models trying to play at being wrestlers just pissed him off. When one of the Bellas knocked Liv out completely Jon's eyes widened.

"She fucked that move up…she wasn't even looking at where she was kicking Dean…too busy playing to the fans…fuc…"

Dean's hand covered his mouth and Jon gave him a sideways eye, but Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head at his twin.

"PG show Jon…can't use that word."

"I'm not on camera."

"Doesn't matter. Here she comes man."

Liv was being wheeled past on a stretcher and for some reason Jon found himself following all the way to the medical room, dean right on his heels trying not to laugh at how love-struck Jon was acting. Lic's team mates wwatched Jon approach and introduced themselves to him.

"I'm Ruby Riott and this is Sarah Logan. Liv saw you when you first arrived with the Shield and hasn't stopped talking about you since."

"She gonna be ok?"

"She's tougher than she looks…but Brie Bella is going to get an earful…right about now actually."

Ruby stalked past the twins and got right up in Brie's face. Neither Dean nor Jon felt inclined to help her out one bit and just leaned against the wall to watch. When Liv came out of the medical room all eyes turned to her and she flushed a pretty shade of pink that almost matched her hair.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Maybe cuz you're the prettiest thing in the room."

"Aren't you a little charmer?"

"I can be…you gonna be ok Bubblegum?"

"I'll be fine…just a little concussion. I'm not allowed to wrestle next Monday but I should be fine in time for the Super Showdown."

"Good to hear. Hopefully I'll be on this roster soon…I hope…"

"I hope so to…I'd love to watch you wrestle Jon. See you later hot stuff."

Liv kissed Jon's cheek and sashayed her little hips as she walked away, and his eyes glued themselves to that perfect little bubble butt she had while Dean stopped trying to fight his laughter.

"You're goin down hard Jon."

"Maybe…might be worth it though…"

"Might be…Renee certainly was…and still is. I can't imagine my life without her in it anymore."

"I'm happy you finally found someone Dean, I mean that."

"Thanks…so…shall we fly to my home now?"

"Sure thing man. Let's go catch me up on seven years' worth of life."

"We'll pick up mom on the way to the airport. You two idiots try not to get yourselves into too much trouble without me alright?"

Roman and Seth both gave Dean matching offended looks that he didn't buy for a second as he and Jon left the arena. Once they finally made it to Dean's home Jon felt his jaw drop.

"You live HERE?"

"Yep…I even have a pool out back and my own gym in the basement."

"Damn…"

Their mom put herself in charge of keeping them both fed and hydrated while Dean ran his brother through everything that had happened thus far in his life. It took them several days to get through all of the needed information but eventually Jon felt he had enough knowledge now that he wouldn't be lost in his brother's life.

"So…the three shits backstage are your team's current rivals right?"

"Yeah…Drew McIntyre…that was the one with the dark hair and the coat…Dolph Ziggler is the noodle headed one…and Braun Strowman if the big bastard…he's a bitch to take down in the ring too."

"Take out the legs man…you know this. We've both fought big guys before."

"I know…but even on his knees he's still hard to take down."

"Damn…and who the hell if that guy now?"

"Baron Corbin…current "Acting General Manager" and all around pain in the ass. He's helping them but we don't have the numbers to fight him as well so we just focus on them instead."

"Then we need to get training so I can impress Hunter and join you guys to even it out more."

"Then let's get going. Seth introduced Roman and I to Crossfit…it's part training part lifestyle…but it works…and it works fast. When I fully recovered from my second surgery I threw myself into Crossfit every day and I went from what you saw before to this. We'll have you good to go in no time."

"Will I be on the road with you guys or staying here alone when you leave?"

"You're coming with me. I already cleared it with Hunter. He really wants to add you to the Shield so he's willing to let me bring you along so we can keep up your training to get you ready that much faster…Gotta give up alcohol and cigarettes though if you really want to improve."

"Haven't had either in seven years…I doubt my body misses them at this point so I'm good. Show me what to do with this stuff."

Dean spent the remainder of his off time teaching Jon the basics of Crossfit and by the time they went back to Raw Jon had a pretty good handle on it. At least he thought he was doing good until he tried on of Seth's Crossfit sessions and ended up lying on the floor staring at the ceiling and questioning his life choices that led him to this point.

"I think I broke your brother dean…"

"Nah…he'll be fine. I've just been going easy on him to get him used to the basics…his dumb ass decided to challenge himself to keep up with you."

"Ah…not a great plan Jon…I've been doing this a lot longer than even these guys have."

"Seth's got a nickname online…Crossfit Jesus."

"That Dean…explains a lot…"

"You'll be fine Jon…here…hydrate yourself."

Dean tossed Jon a bottle of water and Jon damn-near inhaled it while Seth tried to tell him to slow down a bit. Dean and Roman watched as the two started bickering just like Seth always did with Dean and Roman pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Now I have three children to keep track of."

Dean just snorted out a laugh and patted Roman on the back as Jon put Seth in a headlock while Seth whined at him to let go.

"At least you're never bored Ro."

Jon joined the team backstage at Raw again, only this time the Riott Squad decided to keep him company, mainly Liv but the other two had followed her. She and Jon were flirting back and forth the entire show while Dean was trying to make everyone believe there was tension between him and his Shield brothers. Jon knew better and so did Renee, but no one else knew that they were just playing with their rival's heads a bit. Messing with people's heads was his and Dean's specialty after all…always had been.

Dean was out in the ring making people question if he was going to turn on the Shield or not and basically being his usual crazy self…but when Corbin set a match between Dean and Braun Jon got mad.

"He was never going to give him a choice…it was all a set up."

"Corbin does that a lot…he was screwing Finn Balor over for a while but he's left him alone lately to focus on the Shield instead."

"He better watch his back when I finally get out there…nobody messes with my brother except me."

"Aww…so cute and protective."

"Oh I'm cute huh? So tell me…Bubblegum…why the blue tongue?"

"Jolly Ranchers…I'm kind of obsessed with the blue ones."

Jon chuckled as she put a hand in one of her pockets and showed him a fistful of Blue raspberry Jolly Rancher candies. Neither of them noticed her friends whispering about them and how adorable they were together because they were so focused on each other. Dean finally came back holding his lower back and Jon started seething again, but Lic's gentle touch on his arm calmed him back down to a manageable level.

"Might need to keep you around Bubblegum…if only to keep me from kicking someone's ass before I'm allowed to."

"Anytime Jon…Gotta go for now though. Be back soon."

Liv went out to the ring to support Ruby as she took on the Women's Champion, and ultimately lost but she put up one hell of a fight. When they came back Jon made sure to tell her exactly that.

"Great job Ruby. I know ya didn't win but you gave her a hell of a fight out there."

"Thanks Jon…I can't wait to see how you do once you finally get out there in the ring."

"Hopefully it won't be too much longer now."

"About that…Hunter wants to see what you can do after the show tonight while the ring is still set up for it. You ready?"

"I think so. We've been practicing the last week so I think I'm ready to make a good showing. He knows I'm not completely back to my old self yet, right Dean?"

"He knows Jon…He just wants to make sure you're ring safe and aware so he can decide when to bring you in."

"Cool…I'm ready for it."

"Can I watch?"

"Sure thing Bubblegum…you gonna be in my corner to cheer me on?"

"Absolutely."

"In that case I gotta do a good job right? Can't disappoint a pretty lady."

After the show was finished and the fans had left Hunter had Dean and Jon get into the ring for a practice match, not that you could tell it was practice the way the two men went at each other full force. Dean had his Shield brothers in his corner cheering him on but Jon had the three lovely ladies of the Riott Squad in his corner which Hunter found highly amusing. Dean managed to win only because Jon's stamina and strength weren't quite up to full level yet so Dean managed to overpower him to get the pin. Hunter was still impressed by Jon, however, and even more amused when Liv Morgan slid into the ring to lift his hand despite him having lost and then kiss his cheek…an action mirrored by the other two ladies just for fun.

"I win yet he gets the kisses over there."

"What can I say Dean…I still got it."

They all shared a laugh but went silent as Hunter stepped forward to talk to Jon. He told Jon he had an excellent ring awareness just like Dean did and he had the skill and knowledge necessary to pull off a wide range of moves without injuring himself or his opponent.

"You need to build up your strength and stamina a little bit more but you're just about ready to be in the ring. At the Super Showdown we're going to have you make your first on-screen appearance in a backstage promo talking to Dean and the boys there about how excited you are to finally be joining him…I'm gonna let you guys ad-lib and say what you want because I know you can handle it. Your first official match will be next Monday night…make sure you're ready for it."

"Who will he be going up against?"

"I'm trying to decide between a local wrestler…or one of the Shield's rivals."

"Let me have Baron Corbin…I'd just love to get my hands on him."

"Hmm…if you think you can take him then be my guest. I'll make it happen…but I'm not going to tell him who he's fighting…let him be surprised for a switch."

Jon's wicked little smirk had Dean chuckling at how happy his brother was to get a hold of the man causing the Shield so many problems lately. Liv was staring at him with a wide-eyed, almost awed look on her face at that little smirk and Jon took notice of that fact.

"See somethin ya like Bubblegum?"

"Maybe I do."

"How would you two feel about an on-screen romance angle?"

Jon and Liv both looked at Hunter with wide eyes and Dean snorted at their "deer in the headlights" expressions before nudging Jon with his elbow.

"Uh…yeah sure…if she's up to it that is…"

"Could be fun…"

"Great…I'll leave that whole thing up to you two…let you guys play it out naturally on screen rather than telling you how to do things. For now you can all head back to the hotel and get some rest before we head to Australia for the Super Showdown event."

Hunter left the area so they all made their way back to the hotel after parting ways into their separate groups. Jon was both excited and nervous about having his first big match…but he was very excited to do this on screen romance with pretty little Liv Morgan.

"So…which one are you more excited about Jon…working with us or working with Liv?"

"Umm…kind of equal I guess…a bit nervous to have my first big match in the WWE in only a week though, Seth."

"Don't worry about it Jon…the three of us will have you ready for it. You're pretty good already just need to work on your stamina a bit more."

"Right…"

They would stay in the hotel for two days and then fly to Australia with the rest of those involved in the Super Showdown, and the Super Showdown was where Jon was to make his first appearance on live TV with his twin brother…and they were both excited to finally be in the big leagues together as they'd always dreamed of being.

A/N: So that's the first chapter…introducing Jon to everyone and laying the groundwork for him and Liv. I absolutely love Liv she's adorable but kicks ass…and she looks damn good with pink hair, which is amazing b/c I generally hate pink lol. Next chapter will cover the Super Showdown and the following Raw so stay tuned. I will not be following things exactly, just generally, and this story will focus more on their lives backstage than in the ring. Let me know what you think of it and what you think might happen next.


	2. There are no Cracks, Only Additions

He's Me…But Different

A/N: So here we go with the Super Show-Down and the following Raw…lots of drama happened with all of that…and I added my own twists and some romance too between Jon and Liv. Hope ya'll enjoy it.

Chapter 2 – There are no Cracks, Only Additions

Jon and the Shield arrived at the arena with plenty of time to spare and the boys decided to film their promo themselves, saying it was a tribute to how they'd started. Jon thought it was kind of badass since they were doing it in a darkened hallway and the production crew edited the footage with little glitches and match clips before putting it on the air.

"Ambrose."

"Rollins."

"Reigns…and we're still here."

Dean was the next to speak after Roman with, "We are…the three workhorses…of Monday Night Raw."

Roman spoke again and said simply, "Our Yard."

"We are…unbreakable." Was Seth's contribution.

Dean followed that up with, "We…are one."

Roman finished it out by saying, "We…are the Shield. Believe that."

They made it look like they were done by dropping the camera but the fans could see their shadowy figures joined by a fourth pair of legs and what sounded like Dean talking to himself.

"Hey…you made it."

"Told ya I'd be here. After everythin you've done for me I couldn't possibly leave ya hanging brother."

I'm just glad your back…and that you're finally here with me."

"Me too Dean…so…how are we gonna do this thing?"

"They'll never know what hit 'em brother."

That was the last anyone heard as the camera shut off entirely and the fans were left wondering what in the heck that was all about. Ziggler and company had watched but Dolph was shaking his head because there was no way the WWE would allow a man who just woke up from a coma two weeks ago to be anywhere near the ring.

The Shield, and Jon, went to Hunter's office to run an idea by him and once he gave his approval they headed to their entrance point. The Shield entered down the stairs in their usual gear with the addition of solid black masks and Dean had a hood up over his head. Jon was a little ways behind them wearing black jeans and a black hoodie that had MOX in big red letters down the back but this one had a deep hood so his face was kept in shadow and no one realized he was with the Shield. Everyone thought he was a fan following them down and they had told security beforehand to keep up that illusion and they were playing along beautifully.

The boys climbed onto the apron of the ring, surrounding the three men inside, and removed their masks before climbing into the ring and then all hell broke loose. Roman goes after Braun, Seth knocks Dolph out of the ring and goes to help Dean with Drew, then Drew is outside the ring and the Shield gangs up on Braun. They get Braun outside the ring and Dean clears off the announcer's table, preparing for a Triple Power-bomb that doesn't happen because Dolph and Drew get involved.

Dolph gets Seth into the ring and starts beating on him as the official rings the bell, then tags in Drew after he and Braun are done beating down Roman and Dean. The three men keep Seth in their corner and make frequent tags in and out to take turns beating him down. Dean is bouncing and seething in the Shield's corner while Roman is glaring and wanting desperately to save Seth.

At one point Drew stretches Seth's arm out in the middle of the ring, taunting Dean and Roman with being unable to make the tag and help him. Later on Braun knocks Dean and Roman off the corner to prevent Seth from tagging either of them and Seth is once again isolated in the center of the ring. Drew drives Roman into the steel steps while Dolph drives Dean into the barricade until the ref catches onto them and starts giving them warnings to get back to their side of the ring.

Braun actually climbs up onto the top of the turnbuckle and jumps, aiming to land on poor Seth but Seth is barely able to roll out of the way in time. This gives Seth the time he needs to get to the corner where Dean has finally gotten back up and is able to make the tag just as Dolph tags in as well.

Dean unloads on Dolph, face planting him into the mat but Dolph kicks out of the pin attempt. At one point the two collide in mid-air while attempting the cross body on each other. Dolph manages to tag in Drew who tries to keep Dean from getting to Roman, but he finally gets Drew down long enough to tag Roman into the match.

Roman seems to dominate drew but Drew does manage to get a boot to Roman's face. Roman counters that by trying to Superman Punch Drew but Drew moves and Roman punches Dean instead, knocking him off the apron and into the barricade. Roman power-bombs Drew and goes for the pin but Dolph breaks it, then Seth gets back into the mix by taking out Dolph and then all hell breaks loose again with Seth and Roman taking the other team out momentarily.

As Roman and Seth get back to their feet Braun, Drew, and Dolph surround them on the ring apron just like the Shield has always done to their enemies. Dean climbs up onto the fourth side, looking around at the enemy and his brothers. Roman and Seth look nervous for a moment as Dean just looks around rubbing his beard, but then Jon is over the barricade and up on the ring apron next to Dean. The fans are surprisingly rather quiet in their confusion until Jon removes his hood and they realize that it's Dean, but not Dean and they start screaming. Dean and Jon charge straight through the ring to take out Braun on the other side. Again all hell breaks loose with the Shield and Jon dominating the other men in the ring until Drew is surrounded by them. When they get Drew up for the Triple Power-Bomb Braun spears all three of them at once and takes them all out, leaving Jon the only one standing until Braun slams him into the mat.

Braun knocks Seth out of the ring, then knocks Roman to the outside, leaving Dean on his own as Dolph and Drew slide in like a pair of snakes. Braun leaves the ring and runs full-speed into Roman, then does the same to poor Seth, nearly flipping him a full 360 degrees. Braun tries to run Jon over but he hops over the barricade and Braun misses. Dolph tries to pin Dean but he's aware enough to kick out and Braun screamed at Dolph loud enough for the in-ring microphones to hear him loud and clear.

"Throw him out on the floor, I'll run his ass over!"

Dolph does exactly that, tossing Dean through the ropes and out onto the floor at ringside. As Jon comes to Dean's side to help him stand up Braun charges at them but Roman comes flying out of nowhere with a massive spear to Braun that takes them both through the barricade. Dolph hits Dean with a super kick and then he and Drew roll Dean back into the ring after Drew Claymore Kicks Jon to keep him out of the way.

Drew and Dolph get ready to do their combination move of Claymore kick and Zig Zag on Dean but Seth super kicks Drew out over the ropes and then Dolph super kicks Seth. When Dolph turns around he runs right into a Dirty Deeds by Dean who pins him for the win. Dean slides out of the ring and checks on Jon, the two sharing a tight hug for a moment before moving to check on Roman.

Seth manages to use the ropes to pull himself into a seated position on the apron with a happy smirk on his face as Dean and Jon make their way past him to go help Roman stand up. Dean slings one of Roman's arms over his own shoulders to take some of his weight and Jon does the same on the other side, Seth meets them halfway and checks to see if Roman is ok, smiling when Roman answers that he'll be fine. When they reach the ring Seth grabs his and Roman's title belts and then Roman leans himself against the ring for a breather. Seth sits on the apron next to Roman and Dean comes over to wrap his arms around Seth's head and plant a kiss to Seth's hair, which gets him a happy grin from Seth. Roman and Seth put their fists out and Dean points to Jon's hand before joining his fist with theirs. Jon got the hint and threw his fist in as well which had the fans really losing their minds as they slowly started to put the pieces together and realizes that Dean Ambrose had a twin brother and that twin was now the fourth member of the Shield.

After they left the ring and made their way backstage they ran into the Riott Squad who had lost their match and were looking rather down about it.

"Congratulations Jon…you looked good out there…really badass…"

"Thanks Bubblegum. Hey…I got an idea. How about you ladies let the four of us, and Renee of course, treat ya to dinner?"

"I'm in!"

"Of course you're in Liv…mainly because it's him who asked right?"

"Well…that…and there's food being offered that I don't have to cook or pay for."

They all shared a laugh over that one as Liv wrapped her arms around one of Jon's and that apparently settled things as the other two ladies shrugged and agreed to join them. Once the show was over and Renee was able to join them Dean told her the plan and she was all for it.

"Finally…I won't be the only female surrounded by all this testosterone."

Liv and the girls laughed while the boys just shrugged because honestly she wasn't wrong. They all went in two cars with Dean, Renee, Jon, and Liv in one and the other four in the second car. By the time they got to the restaurant Roman and Ruby looked about ready to commit homicide while Seth and Sarah were arguing about Crossfit of all things.

"Guys! Really? Can ya save it till after we eat?"

"Sorry Jon…we're just both really into it…guess we got a little heated there huh?"

"Little bit…come on…I'm starvin over here."

It had taken almost the whole two weeks for Jon's stomach to let him eat real food again but he still had to be careful to avoid anything too greasy or his stomach would reject it. Seven years of tube-feeding had done his stomach no favors. Liv noticed him staring hard at the menu and leaned in to whisper softly in his ear, remembering how he'd tried to eat pizza in catering a week ago and thrown it up five minutes later.

"The cream soups here are really good…they're filling but not too heavy. I saw the pizza incident last week so I figured that your stomach might not be thrilled with a lot of real food yet. My favorite is the cream of shrimp."

"Thanks Bubblegum…and yeah, you're right about my stomach. Doc says it'll take time for it to go back to normal…been feeding from a tube for seven years so…little off right now."

"That's ok. I'll help where I can Jon."

Jon gave her a side hug and when the waitress came they both ordered the cream of shrimp soup and then snorted in laughter as they spoke in unison. The rest of the group just watched them in amusement but Dean had been close enough to hear what Liv had said to Jon and he shot her a grateful look to which she just smiled.

After dinner, which Jon had to admit was pretty damn good, they all decided to walk to a nearby park and just relax a bit before heading back to the hotel for the night. Seth and Sarah's relaxation turned out to be a bench jumping contest to see who could jump onto and off of a park bench the most number of times while Roman and Ruby kept count for each of their friends. Dean and Renee had decided to lay on the grass and look at the stars so Jon and Liv joined them. Eventually they all started to wind down and get tired so they drove back to the hotel and went to bed so they'd be ready to go for Raw the next night.

Raw is in Chicago this time and Jon relaxes in the Shield locker room with his brother and their friends. Seth and Roman had basically adopted Jon just as they'd done with Dean and Jon was finding that he rather enjoyed having more brothers around. He was also enjoying having Liv's head on his lap while she sucked on yet another Jolly Rancher, and he swore she had a magically refilling supply in that pocket of hers because they never seemed to run out. Liv and her friends had taken to hanging out with the Shield now that Jon was an official member because Liv just wanted to be around him all the time, something about him just called to her like a siren's song and she didn't even attempt to resist.

They all watch as Hunter and Shawn go out to the ring and talk about the disrespect Undertaker and Kane showed to them after the Super Show-Down match between Hunter and Taker, which Hunter had won. They laid down a challenge for the Brothers of Destruction and ended their segment with the reunion of DX. Then they watched Bobby Lashley defeat Kevin Owens and allow his little sidekick to talk him into going back and savagely attacking Kevin's knee over and over again.

"So…I guess Lashley is a heel now?"

"Looks that way Bubblegum."

They watch the announcement of the WWE World Cup for Crown Jewel, and they all groan in unison when it's mentioned that John Cena doesn't even have to qualify and is automatically in. The other three men from Raw will have to qualify for it which just seems horribly unfair, and there will also be 4 from Smackdown to make a total of 8 men. The announcement of Baron Corbin's Global Battle Royal to pick the qualifiers is met with more than a little skepticism from the group.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be some kind of stupid scheme of his, Rollins?"

"Because it probably will be, Logan. He doesn't know how to be fair."

Seth and Sarah had taken to calling each other by their last names and bickered often over every tiny little thing which led to the rest of the group either being amused or annoyed…sometimes both. The interview with Bayley and Finn Balor led to more than a few chuckles and Ruby making the comment that Alicia was more than just a little bit Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs which had them all laughing.

Backstage interview with Finn and Bayley done by Kayla.

"Finn, Bayley…tonight you have a rematch from this past week's Mixed Match Challenge when you face Mahalicia. Now you two have shown great teamwork, but are you worried that with another opportunity Jinder and Alicia may have had the chance to get on the same page?"

Finn "Same page? I don't even think they're on the same planet right now."

Bayley "I mean, individually they're both tough competition but…when they're together…I don't know…they're too worried about whose gonna wear the captain's hat, rather than figuring out how to beat us. Cuz Finn and I are like…two peas in a pod?"

Finn "We're like Peanut Butter and Jelly."

Bayley "We're like Batman and Robin."

Finn "Well whose Batman?"

Bayley "We're both Batman."

Finn "I like that."

Lio Rush interrupts the interview chanting Lashley's name over and over and then going on about how Lashley should be the one being interviewed instead…even going so far as to say his mouth with Lashley's muscle is "too sweet" and stealing Finn's catch phrase.

Liv was giggling like crazy over Finn and Bayley's little exchange of phrases to describe how in sync they are…which everyone had to admit the two were pretty damn good in the ring together. The girls headed to the gorilla position and Jon decided to walk with them, Liv's arm looped through his own as she leaned against him and crunched on the last bits of her candy.

"Is my tongue blue enough Jon?"

Liv stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled before deciding to be a little bold and lean in to lick her tongue, tasting a hint of the blue raspberry flavor before smirking at how flushed her cheeks had gotten.

"Yeah Bubblegum…nice and blue…tasty too."

"You…I…Jon!"

Jon's smirk widened as Sarah and Ruby dragged Liv to the curtain, giving her a cheeky little wave right before they dragged her onto the stage with them. Jon noticed the camera nearby had caught their little interaction and realized that was why the fans had started screaming their heads off. The Riott Squad had demanded a rematch against Rhonda and her pet Bella twins. Ruby and Sarah had their game faces on but it took Liv an extra few seconds to calm her racing heart and get her head in the game again.

Brie and Liv start off and Brie goes for the Yes kicks again but Liv explodes on her like a little cannonball and starts beating the high holy hell out of Brie until her partners pull her back. Jon is backstage grinning like a jackal as he watched his little spitfire go off on the woman who had knocked her out a couple weeks prior. Dean comes up beside him at this point and huffs at his twin's expression.

"What did you do now?"

"She stuck her tongue out at me to ask if it was blue enough…"

"…and?"

"…and I licked it…got her all flustered before those two dragged her out there. Think she used the Bella Barbie there as a way to let out a bit of that frustration…that and she just really hates her."

"Glad to know you're still a handful brother."

"Always…wouldn't be me if I didn't cause a little chaos now and then."

Sarah tags herself in as Rhonda does the same. Nikki and Ruby end up facing off next, then Brie tags in and goes for her "Brie Mode" thing but Sarah and Liv pull Ruby out of the ring, then Ruby pulls Brie out and attacks her with an STO Takedown before rolling her back into the ring.

Liv tags in and starts unloading kicks on Brie in her team's corner, and then screams in the ref's face when he tells her to back off getting one last big kick in before tagging Sarah. Jon looks at Dean's wide-eyed stare and starts laughing.

"Told you that one's a little firecracker…I cannot wait to have her riding me…"

"Jon…PG show man…tone it down a lil bit."

Sarah howls like a wolf before hitting Brie with a running knee but Brie kicks out of the pin attempt. Sarah tags Liv back in and Liv gets a good hard kick to Brie's head but Brie kicks out again so Liv tags in Ruby who kicks Brie in the chest…but she kicks out yet again. Brie tries to drive Ruby into her team's corner but Ruby knocks her down, then knocks Nikki off the apron. Rhonda gets into the ring but the ref gets in her way. Sarah and Liv take advantage of the Ref's distraction to attack Brie but are out on the apron by the time the Ref turns back around. Brie knocks them off the apron and hits a Missile Drop-kick which gives her the chance to tag Rhonda in and Rhonda drops Ruby, knocks Liv and Sarah off the apron just as they climb back up, and then kicks out of the roll-up Ruby puts her into.

Rhonda starts to position Ruby for the arm bar, Liv and Sarah try to come in and interfere but the Bella's pull them back from either side of the ring so Rhonda locks in the Arm bar and Ruby taps out to avoid injury.

"Ah damn…I thought the girls were gonna get it this time."

The Riott Squad comes backstage as their opponents start to celebrate in the ring. Liv's head is hanging down and the other two look equally disappointed in the result. Jon stepped into Liv's space and used a crooked finger to tilt her chin up to look at him, not even realizing a camera was watching them yet again.

"Chin up Bubblegum…you'll get them back soon enough…besides…you showed that Bella Barbie whose boss out there. You got nothing to be unhappy for."

Liv's lips turned up into a little grin and Jon felt proud of himself for making her smile. He leaned in and gave her lips a feather-light kiss before heading back to his twin, leaving Liv staring longingly at his backside while the fans in the arena lost their minds. The Bellas make disgusted faces at the Titantron showing this scene bur Rhonda is actually smiling because she thinks it's kind of adorable.

The Bellas turn and attack Rhonda, leaving her hurt and confused at the betrayal everyone else saw coming from the start. Rhonda gets mad and starts fighting back but Brie drives her into the ring post and the two on one attack continues. Several Refs come out to try and stop the Bellas but it's not doing much good and they throw Rhonda into the steel steps, then into the barricade. They drag her into the ring by her hair and leave her lying in the center, Nikki putting her foot on Rhonda's back before dropping her title over her back and leaving the ring. Nikki even rips a fan's sign out of her hands and tosses it to the side, showing a complete lack of respect for the people who made her and Brie as popular as they were.

By the time Liv and company catch up to Jon and Dean in the Shield's locker room the match between Team B&B and Mahalicia is underway. At one point Finn holds Bayley up so she can kick Jinder in the face a couple times then lifts her again so she do a head-scissors take-down that rolls Jinder out of the ring. This has Liv cooing at how cute and sweet that is while Dean and Seth make gagging motions that earn them dual head slaps from Roman. Finn eventually hits his Coup-de-gras and pins Jinder for the win and then Finn and Bayley hug and throw their arms in the air to Finn's music in celebration.

Braun, Dolph, and Drew are shown backstage where Dolph is pacing and making excuses for the Super Show-Down loss. He starts telling Braun and Drew what they need to do to win and Drew snaps at him, ending his mini-rant by telling him he's sick of him trying to call the shots and that he lost the match, not them, and that he needs to start worrying about pulling his own weight. Braun snaps at both of them and says he's tired of their bickering and that they need to remember they're only there to help him win the Universal Title because that's what's best for all of them and he doesn't want to hear any more excuses from either of them.

"Oooo…looks like your rivals have their own cracks to worry about."

"Got that right Bubblegum. Ain't no cracks in our team…only the fake ones we keep showing 'em to make 'em think we're not on the same page."

"That's a great strategy…who thought that one up?"

"I did, Logan…I AM the architect after all."

"Doesn't mean you're always right Rollins."

The two started bickering again as the Global Battle Royal segment started up, announcing that the winner would gain an immediate entry into the WWE World Cup at Crown Jewel. Of course Corbin comes out and runs his mouth as usual, whining about the fans booing him, and then puts himself into the Global Battle Royal match…not a shock to anyone in the group watching backstage.

"Now I know all of your probably know every one of their names…but I'm gonna just tell you them to make sure. Representing Russia…we have Gregor, the sicko, Falcon. From Egypt…The Sultan of Shwarma. Now from Mexico we have…El Hombre sin Nombre. From Poland…Stanilaus the Squeezer. From Chille…the cruel…the cunning…Chilean Sea Bass. All the way from Antarctica…Doctor Winston von Voorheez. Representing Belgium…Franz the Belgian Waffler. Spain's greatest Champion…The Conquistador."

They watched all of these introductions and Liv ended up leaning into Jon's chest and laughing at the ridiculous names, the Chilean Sea Bass had her nearly crying from laughing so hard. The rest of them weren't much better as this ridiculous stunt continued on.

"Now this next guy…I cannot believe he is here…it is amazing. From Luxemburg…he is the master of the Bronze Claw…Thunder Montgomery. Now, representing the United States…Myself! Baron Corbin!"

"What a shocker…NOT!"

Jon chuckled at Liv and ran his fingers through her pretty pink hair until she settled back against his chest again. As the bell rings the men all surround Corbin but he throws them off while the Conquistador, in his hideous gold suit, rolls out under the bottom rope and just sits against the ring post looking bored while Corbin starts eliminating everyone else. The Waffler goes first, then the Russian, the doctor goes over next, followed shortly by the Mexican, next up is the Sea Bass, then its Egypt, then Poland. The last in the ring with Corbin is Montgomery tries to put his 'claw' on Corbin's face but he too is sent over the top rope to the floor leaving Corbin standing alone thinking he'd won the match.

Corbin starts celebrating and seems confused when the Ref doesn't ring the bell but then realizes the golden guy was still in the match. Goldie wraps his arms around Corbin's middle and starts hitting him with one German Suplex after another, for a grand total of three of them…which should have been the first clue to the man's real identity. He hits Corbin with another Suplex type move and then sends him over the top rope to the floor and wins the match. The Conquistador celebrates in the ring with a bit of ridiculous dancing and then stands at the ropes, looking down at Corbin's expression of disbelief as he peels off his mask to reveal Kurt Angle. As Kurt's music starts playing instead of the fiesta music Corbin starts screaming No and throwing a tantrum at ringside. Kurt has a brief interview with Charly backstage saying he's technically still on vacation before leaving the arena via a ramp in the back meant for vehicles.

There's a match between Nia Jax and Ember Moon, who had become pretty good friends, and after Ember wins Nia holds her arm up. The two share a brief friendly hug as they leave the ring with Nia patting Ember's head a bit.

Jon leaves the room, with Liv hanging onto his arm again, and heads to the gorilla for his match against Corbin. Hunter had followed through and given him what he wanted so he was thrilled. Corbin was sent down to the ring by Hunter, being told only that he had a match right then against an opponent of Hunter's choosing. He leans in to ask Liv if she plans to go out with him and she nods with a big grin on her lips so he shrugs and decides to roll with it since Hunter wanted to see their romance on screen anyway. The heavy beats of Indestructible by Disturbed play out across the arena and Liv smirks at his choice of music. Jon and Dean both felt it was rather fitting considering what he'd been through.

"…And his opponent, from Cincinnati Ohio…Jon Moxley!"

When they reach the ring Liv leans on his arms, stretching up on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek and wish him luck, but as she sashays her way past him he gives her perky little butt a light tap and she throws a flirty wink over her shoulder that has him smirking at her. When the bell rang Corbin tried to clothesline Jon but Jon was having none of it and knocked Corbin for a loop. Jon rained down blow after blow on Corbin, unrelenting and unstoppable, until Corbin could barely tell which direction he was even facing anymore. Jon showed absolutely no mercy as he hit Corbin with one move after another until Corbin finally stopped moving and Jon pinned him for the 1, 2,3.

Liv slid into the ring and slapped the ref's hand away so she could raise Jon's hand herself and the two shared a hug before leaving Corbin sprawled out in the center of the ring. Corbin hadn't been able to land a single hit on Jon as the man had allowed all of the emotions he'd been bottling up over his two week recovery to come pouring out against his opponent…Corbin never stood a chance. When they got back to the locker room Jon was swept into a hug with his twin, joined swiftly by the other two men and then the girls surrounded all of them.

"Damn brother…you beat his ass good out there."

"Had a lot of shit pent up in here Dean…he gave me an outlet."

"Poor bastard never saw it coming man."

They all chuckled at Seth's very true statement, settling back into their spots as Trish Stratus comes out to a standing, and screaming, ovation from the fans and Liv starts bouncing with excitement. Trish talks about the All Women's pay-per-view, Evolution and starts bad-mouthing her opponent Alexa Bliss, who she calls little miss brat, but Alexa comes out to interrupt her with Mickie James at her side. Trish counters Alexa's insults by insulting Alexa's height. Alexa starts off seeming sincere in her praise of Trish and how she grew up watching her then ends it by saying Trish sucked. Trish then challenges Alexa to a match right then and there but Mickie stops them saying Chicago doesn't deserve it. Mickie ends up suggesting that she and Alexa both take on Trish who looks exited by the idea of a Tag Match. When Trish points to the stage and Lita comes out to a huge ovation from the crowd Liv actually squeals louder than the fans, much to the rest of the group's amusement. Alexa and Mickie try to go after the other two but Trish and Lita turn the tables and dominate them until they leave the ring.

"I take it you're a Lita fan Bubblegum?"

"Yes! I grew up watching her and wanting to kick ass just like she did. She fought men and women…she didn't care what anyone else thought…she was a total badass Jon."

The boys chuckled at her but had to leave for a bit to film a little promo of their own, stepping into an unused room where a camera is waiting on the floor, showing the fans a view of floor and wall until a pair of black boots come into view followed by a second pair and the camera is lifted up to show the Shield…all four of them.

Seth "They tried to break us."

Dean "We don't break."

Jon "We don't crack."

Roman "What you need to understand…is we're not an alliance…we're not a friendship…we're a Brotherhood."

Dean "Braun, Ziggler, McIntyre…maybe you think…you're vicious…maybe you think…you've done some ruthless things…"

Jon "Well make no mistake about it…you are not the bad guys."

Seth "We…are the bad guys."

Roman "It doesn't matter if we're in Melbourne…or Chicago. When the three of them go against the three of us the story stays the same."

Seth "We don't bend…we don't crack…we don't stop. We are…the one…true…constant."

Dean "We…are the Hounds of Justice."

Jon "There are no cracks…"

Dean "…only additions."

Roman "We…are the Shield. Believe That."

The camera is thrown to the ground and four sets of boots are seen leaving the room before the screen goes black. When the guys get back to their room Jon is pounced on by Liv who jumps on him, relying on his strength to keep her from falling on her ass. Jon chuckles and gives her lips a quick little kiss before setting her on the sofa.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that Bubblegum?"

"You looked so hot and badass…and you had that deep growly voice going on…"

Jon leaned over her, one arm braced on either side of her body, and nuzzled along her throat before whispering in her ear.

"Sounds like someone is getting a little hot and bothered in here. Ya need ol' Mox here to give ya some relief Bubblegum?"

Liv turned bright red from her ears all the way down her chest while her friends snickered at her for getting all flustered…though, to be fair, they'd probably be just as bad in her place because honestly the man and his twin were both built like walking wet dreams. Liv whined at Jon and weakly tried to push him away, part of her wanting space and part of her wanting to jump him right then and there. Jon decided to have mercy on her and let her calm back down while turning his attention back to the screen.

A replay of the Bellas betraying Rhonda is shown and it is confirmed that Rhonda will face Nikki for the Women's title at Evolution in a move that shocked nobody, and pissed the girls off something fierce. It was also confirmed that Trish and Lita will face Alexa and Mickie at Evolution. This is followed by a recap of Super Show-Down between Taker and Hunter and replay of Hunter's Are You Ready speech and the return of DX. After confirmation of the match between DX and the Brothers of Destruction at Crown Jewel a video package is shown highlighting some of DX's hilarious antics over the years…including when they slimed the Spirit Squad in the ring and yanked the Axel off of Vince's limo.

Paul Heyman comes out onto the stage and runs his mouth as the boys leave the locker room and head to their entrance spot. Paul starts saying he's here to watch the fight between the Shield and their enemies. He says he's here to see a fight, to see some legalized thuggery as the Dogs of War and the Shield fight, but he finds it quite ironic that 72 hours ago, Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman beat the high holy living crap out of each other in Australia, and flew 20 hours to get here just to beat the high holy living crap out of each other again, because that's what we do in WWE, seven days a week and twice on Sunday. He says that meanwhile, Brock Lesnar is at home eating a home-cooked meal and training at the gym he designed for the specific purpose of becoming the very first two-sport concurrent champion in UFC and WWE. He says Brock is the only individualist who wants to win the title, because both Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman are parts of a team, whereas Lesnar says "me, me, me", and that's why he's going to win the Universal Championship back in Saudi Arabia.

The boys had used Heyman's long-winded speech to get to their entrance spot at the top of the arena and as he finished speaking The Shield's music came across the speakers. The four men hit the stairs, coming down to the ring as a cohesive unit while Heyman looks like a nervous rabbit on the stage before bolting for the back. The "Dogs of War" come out next, seemingly united again, as the Shield waits in the ring for them to get in. Jon isn't technically in the match so he leans against the barricade near the Shield's corner to watch for now, but he's ready to get involved if has to.

Seth and Drew start off the match, Seth dropping to the mat to avoid one clothesline and then jumping over Drew to avoid a second one. Dean tags in and he goes after Drew but Drew tags in Braun who steamrolls Dean. Dean ends up in a corner with Jon yelling at him to watch out which allows Dean to dodge Braun's run and tag Roman in. Braun spears Roman and gets him into his team's corner before tagging in Dolph but The Shield comes in as a unit and sends Dolph and Drew over the top rope before facing down Braun. Braun hops off the apron and starts yelling at his team mates to "get your crap together" which, despite making Drew look like he's seething in anger, seems to get them all back on the same page. Braun choke slams Roman onto the edge of the apron and takes control of the match before tagging Dolph back in but Roman manages to get a good hard uppercut on Dolph who rolls over to tag Braun back in again.

Braun runs at Roman from the opposite corner but Roman moves so he slams full speed into the turnbuckle, but Braun is back in the game before Roman can make a tag so Roman lifts him up for a Samoan drop and tags Seth in just as Braun tags in Dolph. Seth is dominating Dolph while Dean is on the floor trying to get Roman back up and running again with Jon keeping an eye on the enemy. Seth pulls a Buckle Bomb on Dolph and goes for the pin but Drew breaks it up only to get speared by Dean who starts punching him anywhere he can reach and then hurls him over the top rope. Jon squares off with Drew for moment but Drew is more interested in his actual opponents and walks away from Jon who just snorts and seethes at being dismissed like that.

Braun grabs Dean by the throat and then gets Seth too, but Roman Superman Punches Braun which forces him to let go of them. Dean runs at him and lands both feet into Braun's chest then Seth comes in with a big kick and knocks him down out of the ring. Dean starts bouncing on his feet like an overly caffeinated squirrel and then Seth catches on and does the same thing before they run to the opposite side of the ring and then fly through the ropes in a Suicide Dive onto Dolph and Drew. Jon is just watching the two in amused disbelief because honestly this version of his twin is a lot less reckless than they both used to be in the past. Braun grabs Seth and Dean by the backs of their necks but Roman flies over the top rope to take him down, unfortunately taking his brothers down with him which makes Jon wince in sympathy and start rallying them back to their feet.

Once they're all back in the ring Braun takes control of Seth while Dean paces on the apron like a caged animal and Jon smirks because once that animal gets let loose it's going to be painful for the guy on the receiving end. Braun drives Seth into his corner and tags in Drew who tries to pin Seth but he kicks out. Seth tries to leap over Drew to get to his team but gets caught in midair, fingertips away from tagging in Dean when Drew drops him hard to the mat. Drew tags in Dolph who starts beating on Seth so Seth grabs Dolph's legs and hurls him over his own body into the turnbuckle face first. Seth starts crawling towards the wrong corner do Jon starts yelling his name and Seth turns to follow his voice, but by the time he gets his bearings Dolph has tagged in Drew. After hitting Drew with a hard kick to the head Seth tries to reach his brothers but Braun runs over Seth to knock Roman and Dean off the apron and isolate Seth in the ring.

Braun leaves the ring throws Dean into the barricade so hard that he actually bounces off of it, then he tosses Roman into the steel steps. Jon crouches over his brother and actually snarls at Braun when he steps towards him again so Braun changes course and goes after Seth instead, dragging him into his team's corner. He gets into Dolph's face yelling at him that this is how you get things done and pull your weight and Dolph starts poking Braun in the chest while yelling back. Braun grabs Dolph by the throat but Drew yanks him around and gets in his face instead, then the two start to go at each other but Seth runs into Drew, knocking him into Braun, and then sends Drew over the top rope to land on Braun after the big guy had rolled out of the ring…which leaves Jon snorting in laughter at the whole scene while getting Dean back to his feet and into his corner again.

Seth finally makes it to his corner and tags in Dean who does a suicide dive out onto Braun and Drew before rolling Drew back into the ring. The two go back and forth until Dolph tries to distract Dean from their corner and dean knocks him off but gets slammed by Drew who covers him only to have Roman break it up. Dolph Super kicks Roman and then Seth goes after Dolph but gets thrown back and then Dolph tries to super kick Seth but Dean intercepts the kick and gets himself pushed back. Seth flips Dolph and himself out of the ring over the top rope and then Drew and Dean start trading blows until they clothesline each other hard enough that the whole arena could hear the impact. Jon rubs his own neck and chest like he could physically feel the blow Dean just took, and he sort of could with their bond as twins…not full on but kind of a residual aching feeling.

Roman tries to Superman Punch Braun outside the ring but gets caught and when Braun lifts him up for a power slam Dean dives through the ropes and gets himself caught instead, earning himself a hard DDT that leaves him curled in a ball as Jon comes racing over and uses the steel steps as a Launchpad into the air, lading a hard double kick to Braun that left the big man reeling on the floor. Jon crawls over to check on his twin as Braun manages to get back to his feet only to eat a spear from Roman. Dean manages to get into the ring with Jon's assistance and beat the Ref's count. Dolph tries to kick him again only to have Seth come in and take Dolph over the top rope with himself once again, then Dean turns around into a Claymore kick and gets pinned by Drew for the win. As Drew rolls out of the ring Seth rolls back in, and Drew gathers up his team. They head up the ramp together while Roman rolls himself into the ring next to Seth.

Roman and Seth are sitting near the edge of the ring trying to catch their breath and looking up at where their rivals are heading towards the backstage area, meanwhile Dean is still in the middle of the ring in obvious pain while his Shield brothers seen oblivious to it but Jon is by his twin's side and trying to help him get up. Roman and Seth seem to be having a conversation on their knees while Dean hangs over the middle rope looking…well…decidedly not happy at having lost to Drew again. When Dean rolls out of the ring and starts walking towards the ramp Jon is by his side. Seth finally turns to watch them and ends up facing the way he'd started as he and Roman watch Dean and Jon walk up the ramp and disappear backstage without even looking back at them once. The two left behind in the ring share a look of confused disbelief. While they sit there in shock an interviewer catches up to Dean and asks him what everyone just saw out there. Dean is clearly struggling with something, his arms are on his head and when they come down he looks…lost and upset. Jon just wraps an arm around his brother's shoulders and kisses the side of his head as Dean speaks up.

"I don't get it! I don't get it…maybe I just don't…fit in anywhere anymore…maybe the only one I can count on is my twin here."

Dean walked away from the interviewer, leaning heavily on his twin as they walk up the same car ramp that Kurt Angle had used earlier that night, vanishing into the darkness of the night while everyone in the arena watches the monitors in shock. The two men go to slip back inside but are met by Liv and her friends carrying their bags outside.

"We figured you two might want to be away from the other two for a bit after all that so we brought your stuff out for ya. You guys ok though?"

"We'll be fine Bubblegum. Dean and I don't handle losses real well so he's gonna be a bit of a bitch to deal with tonight."

This earned Jon a cuff to the side of his head from Dean but he just laughed it off and rubbed Dean's short-haired head affectionately.

"Well…Sarah and Ruby share a room while I'm all alone in the one next to theirs. If you two want some sibling bonding time Renee cans tay with me tonight…if she wants to that is."

"You're an angel Bubblegum."

"Am not."

"Are too."

The two bickered the whole way to the parking lot while Dean sent Renee a text to explain things to her, receiving one in reply that she'd hang out with Liv and the girls for the night and get to know them better. So Renee spent the night hanging out with the Riott Squad while Jon helped dean calm down and stop seething over his loss, but it still took until the next morning for Dean to actually answer the phone when one of his team mates called…for what Jon swore had to be the billionth time, the two men could be annoyingly persistent.

A/N: And there's the next installment of my Twins story. This was kind of fun to write…little drama…little flirting…little sassiness…and of course some brotherly love. I hope you guys liked the way I did Jon Moxley's first official match. Let me know what ya'll think.


	3. Concern and Triumph

He's Me…But Different

A/N: First off I just wanted to give a sympathetic and supportive shout-out to anyone in the Florida Panhandle right now. I'm in Middle Georgia so we didn't get hit nearly as bad as ya'll did but even 85mph winds caused a lot of damage. I used to live in SWFL and it got pretty bad there a few times so I feel your pain my friends. Sorry this is a bit late but I twisted my ankle Friday working on cleaning up after the storm and it's STILL killing me if I don't keep it propped up and iced every hour or so. I don't have a laptop so trying to write in between bouts of elevate/ice is difficult.

Secondly…Poor dean…he's been out almost 9 months, nearly died, and now he just seems…kind of lost…like a puppy who was taken away from his family and then brought back but they moved on without him and now he doesn't know how he fits in anymore.

I'm trying something different with the Dialogue and putting the name in front of each quote…maybe it'll work maybe not…let me know what you think please?

Chapter 3 – Concern and Triumph

Roman, "Feel better today Uce?"

Dean, "Yeah…sorry about last night…I was just…ya know…pissed off…"

Jon, "He wasn't mad at you two…he was mad at himself for losin to McIntyre. It's kind of how we've always been…something goes wrong and we just seethe and stew and eventually one of us drags it outta the other…which…ya know…usually ends in a fight."

Seth, "So…we're good now?"

Dean, "Yeah Seth…we're good little bro."

Seth, "Thank god…can we go to Crossfit now?"

The other three all rolled their eyes at Seth and his obsession with Crossfit…but they ended up going anyway because they did need to work out regardless of where they went. Jon was finding Seth and his needling of Dean to be endlessly amusing and occasionally the two of them would gang up on Dean with the teasing…and sometimes they ganged up on him instead. Roman usually ignored them unless they started getting a little too heated, then he'd step in and play the big brother role to keep the peace.

On the next Raw Dean and Jon were running a bit late thanks to Jon having had to go back to Cincinnati for a check-up and Dean insisting on going with him. They had flown out the morning before and flown back this afternoon so they were just a little bit behind schedule. Roman and Seth were backstage watching the so-called "Dogs of War" start off the night down in the ring, but Jon was on the phone with Seth and had it on speaker so he and Dean could hear every word the men in the ring were saying.

Dolph, "You are looking at the greatest three man group in WWE history."

Drew, "And you know what? We didn't need a catchy nickname, or matching tactical vests to prove it either."

Braun, "We proved it last week against the Shield…and we'll prove it anytime, anyplace, against anyone."

Dolph, "Hey Hey, just in case you forgot, I mean…we didn't but…if you did…check this out."

At Dolph's words a video package shown from previous week where Dean lost to Drew and then walked out with Jon following him, it even includes after-show interview clip where Dean speaks of maybe not fitting in anywhere anymore and the twins walking out of the building.

Drew, "I hate to say, I told you so…but I told you so. We didn't just beat the Shield last week…we broke the Shield. I can only imagine where that Lunatic's mind's at right now trying to figure out where he fits into that selfish agenda known as the Shield. That's right…that's right…Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, they're the only ones that ever benefitted from that relationship. They had no use for Dean or his twin Jon. We have been telling you the truth for weeks now, and finally you all have opened your eyes…finally Dean Ambrose's eyes have been pried open…and finally the Shield have been shattered."

Braun, "And at this rate the Shield's not gonna be around to watch Roman's back when I slay the Beast and dismantle the Big Dog all on my way to becoming Universal Champion at Grown Jewel."

Drew, "Speaking of Crown Jewel, we have the WWE World Cup. Tonight, after I beat Seth Rollins in my qualifying match I advance to the next round, mow through the competition, and I prove to every single person around here, I am the absolute best in this world."

Dolph, "Whoa there, easy, easy Drew…you're great but I also have a qualifying match this evening with the Lunatic Dean Ambrose…and after I win, I mean…maybe we might…go head to head in the finals."

Drew, "And that would be a shame…because as good as you are Dolph…and you are absolutely fantastic…buddy, you're no Drew McIntyre."

Dolph, "I…I tend to agree a little bit there…I mean I am the most consistent superstar in WWE history, check the dates, it's no big deal, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it…we'll get to it…we're on our way to that."

Braun, "As good as both of you are…at WWE crown jewel…Lesnar and Roman are both…gonna get these hands."

Dean tells Roman and Seth to go out there and shoot them down while he and Jon park and head inside. Dean and Jon share a look as they head inside and they silently agree on an unspoken plan to throw off the "Dogs of war."

Seth, "Gentlemen I've got some bad news for you…the Shield…we're not shattered…we're not broken…the Shield…is alive…and…well. We're back there listening to you guys yap on and on and on about who the best in the world is…oh man…I got news for you Drew…news for you Dolph…Drew, when I beat you tonight in our qualifying match…I'm gonna prove to you what the rest of the world already knows…Seth Rollins…is the best…in the world."

Dolph, "Wow what a great speech…ladies and gentlemen…two thirds of the shield...but…where's your brother…your brother Dean Ambrose? For that matter…where's his twin at? I know you two ego maniacs don't really care where they are…and he shoved ya and walked off…and he finally opened his eyes to the things we've been saying for weeks and months and everybody in this arena knows…that's no big deal. I know you don't care that he's here…I don't care if he shows up either, I'll take a forfeit when I advance to the finals…"

Seth, "Ah shut up, shut up Dolph…you're not taking a forfeit…Look I know you guys don't know Dean all that well, but we know him real well and he runs on Ambrose time…which means he shows up when he wants to show up, does what HE wants to do…the bottom line is…Ambrose always shows up…and where Dean is…so is Jon."

Roman, "The funny part is…you're worried about Dean…when you should be worried about these titles. Let me take that back…Dolph and Drew, you're never getting close to these titles and Braun…at crown jewel well…after that you're goin to the back of the line."

Seth, "Ya know…I've always liked Philadelphia. You know why I've always liked Philadelphia? Yes, the cheesesteaks are fantastic…but I love Philly cuz Philly's a fightin town! McIntyre…since you're out here, and I'm out here…I say we have our qualifying match right here, right now!"

As the fight between Seth and Drew begins Roman makes his way back to the locker room where Dean and Jon are changing out of their traveling clothes while listening to the commentary of the match. Renee's comment about Dean needing a GPS on him has Jon nearly in tears from laughing while Dean grumbles about what he'll do to them if any of them actually try it.

At one point during the match Drew pulls up the apron cover to expose the steel girders underneath, intending to drive Seth's face into it, but Seth evades this. Dolph comes down and distracts Seth while Drew slides under the ring and then yanks Seth's shoulder into the steel. Later in the match Seth runs to the ropes to set up for his curb stomp but Dolph pulls the top rope down so Seth flies over it and out onto the ground.

Dean's had enough at this point and his music plays so Dolph faces the ramp to see Jon come out onto the stage with a cheeky little grin…only to have Dean ambush Dolph from behind. Drew takes Dean down but Seth lands his curb stomp on Drew to take him out as Jon storms down the ramp and stands beside his fallen twin, helping back to his feet. Seth barely makes it back into the ring to beat the count but Drew doesn't and is counted out making Seth the winner. Dean and Jon roll into the ring and look down at Drew and Dolph on the floor outside, almost daring them to try anything else, as Seth struggles to his feet behind them. The three men share a hug and Seth looks like he's asking Dean a question and Dean's response makes Seth laugh. Jon lightly taps both of their chests and motions to the ramp with his head so they all roll out of the ring and head backstage where they meet up with Roman and head down the hall towards their locker room, not even paying attention to the camera in front of them.

Seth, "Don't worry about it man, I knew he'd show up. He's on Lunatic time and all that but he always shows up on Lunatic time man. That's good, Island time, lunatic time…"

Dean, "What'd you call me?"

Seth, "I didn't call you nuthin man…"

Dean, "Lunatic…really?"

Seth, "You know I didn't mean it like that…"

Dean, "That's all I am to you guys right? I'm just good for a few laughs right? I'm a real riot…until you guys need bailin out…"

Seth, "That's not what I meant…"

Dean, "I know what you meant…I got my own mess to worry about."

Seth, "It's not like that."

Jon, "Dean…enough. I know you're stressed and worried about me but you need to chill out and not take it out on these two alright?"

Dean, "I can't help it Jon…I almost lost you once…and one wrong hit could make it happen all over again damnit."

Jon, "Look at me. Do I look weak? Do I look worried? No, I don't. Wrestling is our life, it's all we've ever wanted…and I ain't gonna stop now just because a Doc gets nervous. I know my body better than they do Dean. I'm fine."

Seth and Roman both look extremely confused as Dean walks away from them once again but Jon just shakes his head and explains to them what the Doctor had said the day before.

Jon, "Doc said if I take a really hard hit to the head again it could send me back into a coma…but like I told Dean…I ain't gonna quit doin what I love. Not until I physically can't do it any longer. Dean's worryin of course, and he's lettin it fester as usual."

Seth, "That explains the snappy attitude then. You sure you're alright though Jon?"

Jon, "I'm fine Seth. No worries."

Seth and Roman give him skeptical looks but they trust him to know his own limitations, Dean does as well but this is his twin so he worries.

Another video package showing the return of DX announcement by triple H and Shawn the previous week is shown…and then a darkened hallway leads to the boiler room of the arena and everyone sees Taker and Kane walk out of the steamy shadows. The two talk about how DX was reunited on a bed of lies, how Shawn stayed away out of fear and not respect…and how Triple H may have won a battle in Australia but he started a war that would end at Crown Jewel. Taker finishes by telling them to Rest in Peace and rolls his eyes back before the camera fades to black.

Jon's eyes are bugging out and it makes Seth start laughing at him and teasing him about having a fanboy moment over the Undertaker. Jon just flips him off and puts him in a headlock while Roman laughs at them both.

Ember Moon and Nia Jax defeat Dana Brook and a newly returned Tamina but after the match it becomes chaos in the ring as Nia and Tamina shove Ember to the side then Ember and Tamina toss Nia out of the ring. Ember tries to send Tamina over the top rope but fails so Tamina tries to push her over while Ember tries to pull her over…and then Dana comes up and pushes them both over.

After that match ends yet another video package is shown of the Bellas betraying Ronda the previous week and then Ronda comes out to speak out about the betrayal. She calls the Bellas out to give her an explanation but they say they don't owe her one. Nikki actually calls Ronda a loser who doesn't deserve to be there and Jon can't help but think "so much for WWE's anti-bullying campaign". Ronda fires back at them, calling them the embodiment of a stereotype and saying there were only there for the cameras…which Jon privately thought seemed to be pretty true. She says they leeched off of the names of their men, plagiarized and diluted their move sets…and even compares them to Smallpox needing to be eradicated. Jon and Seth share a look of amazement when Ronda tells Nikki, "The only door you ever knocked down was the door to John Cena's bedroom…and he eventually threw you out of that exact same door." The Bellas bring out their security team to keep Ronda away from them…that fails, but the Bellas escape to the back. Jon and Seth start laughing as Dean comes back over to join them and asks what he missed, so Jon fills him in and then he's laughing too.

Dean, "About time one of the ladies here took those two down a notch. They think they're hot shit but honestly…they're not that interesting."

Kurt's return the previous week is shown with the whole Conquistador thing, and then Kurt is seen backstage talking to several superstars before Corbin tells him he's arranged for him to have a handicap match against AOP that night.

Dean's match against Dolph is the next one up and Dean strolls out onto the stage as his music plays, heading down the ramp and into the ring. Dolph comes out next and the match begins, going back and forth constantly. Dean climbs to the top rope but Dolph climbs up after him and pulls him off to slam him into the mat hard but seems to hurt his own knees in the process. When Dolph goes for a super kick Dean grabs his legs and slingshots him into the post where he just hangs for a bit. Dean unloads one vicious move after another on Dolph until finally locking him into a submission only to have him grab the bottom rope to force a break. Dean nearly pins Dolph but he kicks out at the last second so Dean goes to the top rope again but Dolph follows only to be thrown off and land on his knee. While the Referee is distracted by Dolph Drew comes out and gets onto the apron to attack Dean so Seth and Jon come out and yank Drew off the apron but Drew turns around and kicks Jon hard so he hits the ground. Dean is still perched on the top rope as he looks between Dolph in the ring, and where Seth fighting Drew near his feet outside the ring…and chooses to drop an elbow on Drew to save Seth and his twin. Seth tries to help Dean to his feet only to get shoved back onto his ass, though Dean seemed to be unaware that it was Seth which Jon tries to tell Seth as they help each other to their feet. Dean rolls back into the ring only to run face first into a super kick by Dolph who then pins him for the win.

Drew helps Dolph out of the ring and up the ramp while Dean is just lying in the ring looking fairly devastated. Seth slowly climbs into the ring and stands over Dean with his hands on his hips while Jon comes in behind him and starts trying to get Dean back to his feet. When Dean gets up Seth gets in his face a bit and asks him what his problem is…this doesn't go over well and Dean shoves past him to leave the ring. Jon follows Dean up the ramp as Seth rolls out of the ring and storms up after them, starting a shoving and shouting match between him and Dean until Roman shoves his way between them and tries to calm them both down. When Corbin comes out and faces the trio Jon groans and steps up to Dean's side, between him and the other two as a show of force.

Corbin, "Come on guys, are you still having problems? Look, the last thing I want is the Shield to dissolve on my watch. So you know what…I'm gonna give you guys a chance to fix your problems and redeem yourselves in a rematch from last week. It'll be the Shield versus Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre, and Braun Strowman tonight."

Corbin looks so smug and proud of himself while the boys look decidedly unimpressed. Dean says "I'm Done" and walks backstage with Jon on his heels while Seth and Roman give Corbin looks that could kill.

Finn Balor goes out with Bayley to face Jinder Mahal with Alicia Fox and the Singh brothers in his corner. The second brother having finally returned from his injury. Finn hits the coup-de-gra for the win but then Bobby Lashley and his little sidekick mouthpiece come out and interrupt before he and Bayley can even celebrate the win. Lio Rush runs his mouth singing Bobby's praises and annoying the universe before Bobby beats Tyler Breeze in a very short match.

Dean, "Rush is like a pimple on the end of your nose the morning of a big event…irritating and impossible to overlook."

Jon, "That Lashley guy's got tits bigger than half the women I've slept with…"

Roman, "Jesus Jon…was that really necessary?"

Seth was choking on his laughter as Roman attempted to reprimand Jon but the man clearly had no remorse whatsoever, especially with Dean and Seth egging him on. A pair of small arms wrapped around Jon's middle from behind and then a small body was hanging off his back and giggling in his ear.

Jon, "Well hey there Bubblegum. Comfy back there?"

Liv, "Yep…how did the Doctor visit go yesterday?"

Liv slid off Jon's back and moved around to stand in front of him, looking up slightly as he was a bit taller than her. Jon's hands come to rest on her upper arms, rubbing gently as though trying to keep her calm.

Jon, "Mostly good…I'm all healed and all…but he said if I get hit really hard in the head again it could send me back into the coma."

Liv, "Does that mean you have to leave wrestling?"

Jon, "Hell no Bubblegum. I ain't quittin till I'm physically unable to wrestle anymore."

Liv, "But what if…?"

Jon, "Nope…don't even start the what if game Bubblegum. I'm fine…and I'm stayin. Now…what are you three lovely ladies up to tonight?"

Liv, "You'll see, Handsome."

"Jon, "Hey Liv?"

Liv, "Yeah Jon?"

Jon, "You want to make this thing official and be my girl?"

Liv, "I'd love to. See you later Handsome."

As Liv swayed her hips while walking off with her friends Jon's eyes were glued to her backside. Dean and Seth started teasing him about it but he wasn't even paying attention to them and the big grin on his face looked like it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Roman ruffled Jon's hair and got the other two to turn their attention off of Jon and onto the TV instead.

Trish Stratus and Lita come out to the ring together and Lita starts talking but is quickly interrupted by Alexa and her buddy Mickie James as they come out to trash talk the two Hall of Famers. When Trish and Lita challenge them Alexa and Mickie tuck tail and run away as always.

Dean, "Well that was pathetic…"

Seth, "Yeah…the 'goddess' doesn't seem to be very fierce lately."

Jon, "More like a coward refusing to face the shit she got herself into."

AOP heads out to the ring to face Kurt Angle, dressed as the conquistador, while Corbin sits on the stage to watch. After they decimate him Drake Maverick realizes something is off and has his boys remove the mask to find it's not Angle, then Angle attacks Corbin from behind and puts him in an angle slam on the stage.

Seth, "Thank god Angle's back…hopefully he'll be back in power soon because Corbin is really getting on my last nerve man."

The other three nod their agreement as they watch on the screen while the Riott Squad is shown smearing ketchup and mustard on Natalya's locker room door and tearing the sign off of it. Jon is snorting loudly at their complete lack of respect for a legend they feel is stealing the spotlight of those who are trying to make their mark in the business.

The match between the Riott Squad's Ruby Riott and Natalya with Bayley and Sasha Banks in her corner begins. Natalya wins by DQ after Riott Squad interferes and gangs up on her, but they get their butts kicked by Sasha and Bayley and end up retreating backstage. Ruby looks angry at the loss to them but Liv kind of throws herself into Jon's arms, her frustration at constantly being beaten down manifesting in the form of little tears. She's not fully crying but there are tears in her eyes trying to escape. Jon's thumbs brush them away and then he gets this wicked little grin on his lips before he starts tickling Liv's sides. She ends up squealing and trying to smack his hands away while her friend's laugh and jokingly try to 'rescue' her from her new boyfriend. None of them realize a camera was showing the entire encounter to the audience up on the big screen, not that they would have cared at all.

Elias comes out to do his song and gets interrupted by Apollo Crews who ends up kicking his butt, which leaves a lot of people in the back laughing and cheering.

Then it's time for the main event as the Dogs of War head out to the ring together, seemingly back on the same page for the moment after having a big argument earlier in the night. The shield comes down the stairs through the fans and stalk to the front of the ring where they pause as Roman says something to Dean and Seth before they all climb up into the ring. Dean and Jon hop out first and Roman nods his agreement for Seth to start the match before climbing out himself…meanwhile Braun is yelling at Dolph to start the match and show him something.

Seth and Dean quickly prove to be back on the same wavelength as Seth slams Dolph into the mat, tags Dean in, Dean does a knee-slide clothesline, Seth pulls an elbow drop and then Dean does the same before going for a pin. Dean tags Seth and they do a double clothesline on Dolph, then go after his knee. Seth goes after the knee a second time as Dean goes to leave the ring only to have Dolph kick him back into Dean who runs into Jon and then gets in Seth's face. Dean and Seth nearly start going at it but Roman tags himself in and stands between them both while Jon on the outside of the ropes tries to get Dean to chill out. Roman tries to calm them both down but Braun runs into them knocking Seth and Dean clear out of the ring, with Dean taking Jon down with him, and sending Roman right into a move by Dolph who goes for the pin only to have Roman kick out.

Drew gets tagged in and takes control of Roman for a bit but Roman starts to rally only to get a kick in the chest from Dolph after he tags in…Dean is nearly climbing over the top rope to try and get at Dolph but the Ref notices and backs him off, with Jon hanging onto the back of Dean's pants to keep him grounded, much to Seth's amusement. Braun and Drew start having a tag off as they tag themselves in over and over to try and outdo each other. Braun tries to run at Roman in the corner but Roman gives him a boot to the face then tries to lift him up but can't so Braun runs at him again and he moves so Braun slams into the post shoulder first, this time Roman gets him up on his shoulders and pulls a Samoan drop…barely.

Dolph and Drew, cheating as always, run through the ring to knock Seth and Dean off before running back to their corner of the ring. Dolph tags in then tags Drew in as they both go after Roman. The two hit the Zig-Zag and Claymore Kick combo and Drew goes for the pin only to have Jon slide in and break it up. Drew climbs to the top of the corner to jump down on Roman but jumps right into a massive uppercut that gives Roman time to tag in Seth. Seth uses the top rope as a Launchpad to land on Drew then points at Dean before doing a ninja roll into their corner to tag him in. The two of them pull three double clotheslines on Drew, the third sending him out of the ring entirely. Braun comes in after them only to get sent out through the ropes on the other side of the ring while Jon pulls the top rope down to make it easier. Dean and Seth suicide dive out to take down Drew and Dolph then roll Drew back into the ring. They realize Braun is still on his feet so Dean and Jon go for a suicide dive on him only to get caught by their throats, but then Roman flies off the steps and delivers a superman punch to free them. Dean climbs the corner to launch at Drew but lands into a kick to his stomach. Drew tries to pin him but Dean reverses it into a Jack-knife pin only to have Dolph break it up. Seth comes in and throws Dolph out but Drew grabs Seth by the hair so Jon kicks Drew in the face. Dean grabs Drew and pulls him into a Dirty Deeds and goes for the pin but Dolph throws Seth into Dean to break it so Jon rolls out of the ring and throws Dolph into the barricade. Dolph lands a super kick to the side of Jon's head and he hits the ground.

Dean and Seth get into it yet again and Dolph shoves Dean into Seth then pulls a Zig-Zag on Dean to try and get the pin but Dean kicks out in the nick of time. Dolph and Drew start to go for their dual move on Dean but roman superman punches each of them. Braun grabs Roman and tries to slam him into the mat but Roman wiggles free and Braun slams his shoulder hard into the post, and the Drew goes after Roman but Roman moves so Drew slams into Braun and sends him out of the ring. Roman spears Drew and Dolph tries to Zig-Zag Roman from behind only to get thrown off into the waiting arms of Seth and Dean who set him up for a triple power-bomb…which they hit and Dean pins Dolph for the win.

Seth and Dean both hit their knees for a breather as Roman pats Seth's Shoulder and then rubs Dean's head, who then stands up to hug Roman. Seth rolls out first followed by Dean and then Roman, who grabs his and Seth's titles. Dean is clearly fired up as they start to head up the ramp with Seth laughing at his antics before rubbing his head affectionately as well. Dean stops and turns back when he realizes Roman isn't behind them and feels his heart drop to his feet when he sees Roman kneeling next to Jon who's holding onto his head. Dean races back down the ramp and falls to his knees beside his twin, clearly trying not to panic. Jon struggles back to his feet with Roman and Dean's help, then Seth and Dean are on either side of him helping him up the ramp and back to the medical room to get checked out.

Strowman is clearly angry about the loss and he grabs Dolph by his hair, dragging him up while yelling in his face before he power slams Dolph into the mat hard…only to turn around into a Claymore kick by Drew who then rolls out of the ring and up the ramp clearly not bothered by what he just did.

Backstage Liv races into the medical room, clearly upset by what she saw on the screen, and wraps her arms around Jon's waist while pressing her face against his chest. His arms wrap around her and he speaks softly to her and Dean, who is hugging his shoulders from behind. Seth, Roman, Ruby, and Sarah are standing against the wall watching with their own worry clear on their faces.

Jon, "Hey…come on you two…I'm not dying. I just got kicked in the head…I'm fine. Doc here said so. Not even a concussion…juts got a bit dizzy for a bit is all."

Dean, "I turned around to see you on the ground grabbing your head Jon…I swear to god I thought my heart stopped again."

Jon, "I'm alright Dean…relax brother. As for you, Bubblegum…you and I are goin out tonight…just you and me…anywhere ya want to go."

Liv, "Can't we just have a night in…just watch movies and eat popcorn and cuddle?"

Jon, "If that's what you want Bubblegum then that's what we'll do."

Liv's happy smile made Jon grin in return, dimples on full display which made her coo at how adorable they were…which then had Dean and Seth doubling over with laughter. Renee soon joined them, asking Jon if he was alright and nodding at his reassurance that he was fine. Eventually they all made it back to the hotel and went their separate ways for the night. That night they divided the sleeping arrangements into Ruby and Sarah, Roman and Seth, Dean and Renee, and then Jon and Liv. True to his word Jon watched a movie with Liv, her choice, and they ate popcorn and joked around before falling asleep together with Liv's head pillowed on Jon's chest and his arms wrapped around her. This was how Dean and Renee found them the next morning when they went to check on them and then silently left the room and told the rest to leave them alone until they came out on their own.

A/N: So there we have the next chapter, hope you liked it. Jon did not have a solo match in this one because I couldn't figure out where to put one in or who to have him go against but I think I have an idea for the next chapter if I can figure out the right spot next week to put it in lol. Let me know what you think of the chapter and my dialogue format.


	4. Torn Apart

He's Me…But Different

A/N: I'm still reeling from Monday Night's ups and downs…damn roller coaster is what that was. Cancer is a touchy subjects for me, having lost my dad in 8th grade to cancer and then both of my grandfathers within a couple years of losing my dad…all three to the same thing…cancer of the Esophagus. Then watching Dean have an emotional breakdown and just…snap…that was hard. Hopefully it's out of his system now and the boys can move on…but I doubt it. This chapter is short…sorry about that, but hopefully still good.

Chapter 4 – Torn Apart

When Raw began in Providence, Rhode Island Roman was the first one out but he looked…troubled and unhappy. When he began speaking the entire arena went silent, fans and superstars alike hanging on his every word.

"I feel like I owe everybody an apology. For months…maybe even a full year…I've come out here and spoke as Roman Reigns and I've said a lot of things you know? I said that I'd be here every single week…I said I'd be a fightin Champion…I said I was gonna be consistent…and I said I was gonna be a workhorse, but…it's all lies."

"It's a lie because the reality is…my real name is Joe…and I've been living with Leukemia for eleven years…and unfortunately it's back."

"…and because the Leukemia is back I cannot fulfill my role, I can't be that fighting Champion and I'm gonna have to relinquish the Universal Championship. I'm not gonna lie…I'll take every prayer you can send my way but I'm not lookin for sympathy, I'm not lookin for you to feel bad for me…because I have faith. When I was 22 years old I was diagnosed with this…and very quickly I was able to put it in remission…but I'm not gonna lie, that was the hardest time of my life. I didn't have a job, I didn't have any money, I didn't have a home, and I had a baby on the way…and football was done with me…but you wanna know what gave me a chance? The team that gave me a chance was the WWE…and when I finally made it to the main roster and I was on the road they put me in front of all of you…the WWE universe, and to be honest ya'll have made my dreams come true…and it didn't matter if ya cheered me…it didn't matter if ya booed me…you've always reacted to me and that is the most important thing…and for that I have to say thank you so much."

"Thank you…but you all know the deal…ya'll know how life is…life's not fair, it's not all peaches and cream…sometimes life throws you a curveball…and right now the best thing for me to do is to go home…to focus on my family and my health…but I wanna make one thing clear…by no means is this a retirement speech…because after I'm done whoopin Leukemia's ass once again I'm comin back home…and when I do it's not gonna just be about titles and bein on top, no, it's about a purpose. I am comin back because I wanna show all of you, the whole world, my family, my friends, my children, and my wife…that when life throws a curveball at me…I am the type of man that will stand in that batter's box, I will crowd the plate, I will choke up, and I will swing for the fences every single time…because I will beat this, and I will be back, so you will see me very, very soon. Once again thank you so much, god bless you, and I love you…believe that."

As Roman leaves the ring the fans start chanting his name which soon morphs into more "Thank you Roman" chants. As he steps onto the stage Dean, Jon and Seth come out from behind the curtain, Seth clearly crying while Dean is making odd faces trying to hold his emotions back…Jon seems mostly unaffected as he hasn't known Roman for very long but he clearly doesn't like seeing his twin upset. Dean and Seth join in the hug and then Roman turns to face the fans and puts his fist out. Dean, Jon and Seth join their fists with his before Dean buries his face into Roman's neck for a moment, with Seth doing the same on Roman's other side. All three men are clearly struggling with the overwhelming emotions of Roman's news while Jon is just watching Dean closely and has an arm slung across his twin's shoulders. Once they get into the back the show goes to a commercial break to allow the fans a little time to process the news before moving on with the show. Backstage Roman is wrapped in hug after hug with words of love and encouragement as leaves the arena to head to the airport for his flight back home to Florida.

When the commercial is over Finn Balor heads out to the ring for his match against Bobby Lashley…which he wins. This helps boost the fan's spirits a bit and get them back into the mood for the rest of the show. The next match up is Ruby riot with her Riott Squad in her corner against Sasha Banks with Bayley and Natalya in her corner. Ruby managed to pull off the win and the Riott Squad made their way backstage crowing in triumph. Liv sees Jon and bounces over to him which earns her a dimpled smile from the man.

"Jon! Did you see? Ruby kicked Sasha's butt!"

"I saw Bubblegum…ya did good Ruby."

"You ok Jon? You seem a bit…out of it…"

"Just worried about Dean…he ain't takin this shit well at all…"

"Take those two back into ya'll's locker room and let them settle in peace and quiet. It might help."

"Thanks Bubblegum…off with ya now fore I end up kissin you again."

"You say that like it'd be a bad thing…"

"Go Bubblegum…celebrate with your girls."

After Liv and her girls leave Jon takes Seth and Dean back into the Shield's locker room and the three of them basically sequestered themselves from the rest of the roster. Dean and Seth were trying to get their emotions back under control so they could focus on their title match later in the night.

Jon, for his part, was pissed off at Roman for not warning Dean and Seth before dropping that little bomb on live TV. Seth had just openly wept in front of everyone and Jon knew his twin well enough to know he was struggling to keep his emotions under control because he hated looking weak in front of others. Jon was the same way and it was one of many traits they shared. He knew Roman probably had a lot on his mind lately with this shit but still…he couldn't have at least warned his brothers a day in advance at least…let them come to terms with it so it wouldn't be such a huge shock for them?

Shortly before their match is set to begin the remaining Shield men meet up with Charley for a little interview, both Seth and Dean clearly still struggling with their emotions though they're a lot calmer now. Dean speaks up first, followed by Seth, and then Jon.

"Seth, Dean, Jon…are you able to put into words the emotions of tonight?"

"There are not words…to describe…the ride that the three of us have been on together…for the last six years. There are not words…to describe…the ups, and the downs, and the highs, and the lows, and everything in between. When you don't know what to what to do…and you don't know what to say…you just gotta do…the only thing you know how to do, and you always do…so tonight…we're gonna do what we always do…win."

"There are no words…but there are plenty of emotions…and tonight we are gonna channel those emotions. I've decided that, since I have this title…I'm gonna let the brothers go after the Tag-Team titles together…so they are gonna go out there, beat Drew, beat Dolph, become the new Raw Tag-Team Champions…and we're all gonna do it for you Roman…we love you…Believe that."

"Look…I haven't known the Big Dog all that long…I only just came out of a coma a few months ago…but he's been there for my twin these past years while I was out…and for that…I owe him. You fight hard Roman…we'll be here when ya get back."

The three of them left the area and eventually made their way up to their usual entrance spot at the top of the stairs. The roar of the fans when they came out was just incredible as they descended the stairs and Dean and Jon climbed into the ring. Dolph and drew came out next and looked ready for the fight.

Dean and Jon dominate the match from the start, Dean's emotions and Jon's worry for Dean fueling their energy as they throw their opponents out of the ring. Later Jon clears the ring on his own until Drew pushes him off of the top of the turnbuckle and he lands in a heap on the mat. When Jon goes to tag in Dean Dolph drags Dean down off the apron so Dean chases him only to get slammed down by Drew. Eventually though Jon manages to make the tag to Dean who really takes the fight to Drew, letting his emotions out in the best way he knows how…with his fists. Jon nearly gets the pin several times with Dean and Seth both running interference, and a constant back and forth between the two teams begins.

Braun comes out and distracts Dolph and Drew, but his focus is on Drew after Drew gave him a Claymore kick earlier in the night and he ends up chasing the Scotsman through the fans and out into the back of the arena while Dean just watches from the floor and stays out of the way. Jon accidentally runs into the referee during the distraction as he and Dolph end up hitting the mat hard. Dolph sits up to realize he's by himself now, and that the Ref is out, so he slips out of the ring and grabs one of the title belts. He climbs back into the ring, clearly intending to hit Jon with the belt only to have Dean pull the belt out of his hands…and then Dolph turns around into a kick from Jon who then gives him a spinning side-slam known as Moxicity and goes for the pin. The ref is only just coming around so Dean and Seth help him back into the ring and he hits the mat for the three count, making Jon and Dean the new tag-team champions. Dolph rolls out of the ring as the ref hands them their belts and the two men manage to stand up for a hug before Seth climbs into the ring with them.

Seth holds the twins hands up and then pulls dean into a hug, saying something to him as they pull apart…and then after the hug Dean drops the belt and pulls Seth into a Dirty Deeds. Jon can hear Renee and her fellow commentators reacting in shock but honestly he's surprised it took this long for Dean to snap. While Seth lays there in shock Dean looks like he's having a mental breakdown as he pounds on the mat with his fists and at one point he bites his own fist and screams, "I can't do this!" but Jon crouches next to him and starts speaking to him in a low tone. Seth says "it's ok" while reaching towards him and Dean's attention snaps back to Seth and he just unloads on him in a flurry of punches. Apparently Seth asks why somewhere during the punches because Dean screams at him, "I thought I told you why!"

Dean starts screaming at Seth while attacking him and Jon looks over at Renee whose just staring in open-mouthed shock with the other two announcers, Michael and Adam, unable to form words either…just a constant repeating of 'oh my god' and 'what the hell is happening'.

"Say it's ok, say its ok! Buddy…huh? Say it again huh? Say it again. Say it! Say it again."

Dean throws Seth out of the ring and into the barricade then sits on the apron and says something to Jon about time before going after Seth yet again. He slams Seth into the timekeeper's area while screaming at him to, "Watch your mouth. Watch your damn mouth." while kicking him. Dean picks up Seth's title belt and throws it at his head while saying, "That's what's important to you right?" Dean goes over and rolls up part of the protective padding at ringside, exposing the hard concrete floor beneath, and advances back towards a barely coherent Seth.

"Yeah, now what huh? How you gonna talk your way outta this one?"

Renee manages to grab Jon's arm as he moves close to her and covers her microphone while asking him if he plans to stop Dean. Jon shakes his head at her question and then pulls away from her as Dean grabs Seth and drags him over to the exposed floor and starts screaming at him again.

"Suck it up. Suck it up! You asked for this! You asked for it! You told me…you told me it was gonna happen…you asked for it!"

Dean plants Seth's head into the concrete with a hard Dirty Deeds and then rips off his Shield shirt and tosses it into the ring, pacing around a bit before hopping the barricade. He waits for Jon to catch up to him with their new title belts before heading up the stairs through the fans who are torn between cheering him and booing him. As they reach the top of the steps Dean looks back down at where he left Seth, his eyes misty as he holds back his emotions, and he kneels down to perform the sign of the cross before standing back up and walking out. Jon pauses long enough to see the referee helping Seth to his feet, with Seth using the barricade for help, before following his twin out of the main part of the arena.

Once they make it back to the hotel Jon finally sits Dean down to talk about everything and figure out what they're going to do next…aside from defend their titles next week against Drew and Dolph who will undoubtedly want their rematch immediately.

A/N: Ok…so this chapter is a bit short…sorry…but I need to think out what happens from here as I just took this story away from the main show's storyline by having Dean and Jon win the titles instead of Dean and Seth. Notice Jon did nothing to even attempt to curb Dean's anger and violence? Yeah…somehow I don't see Moxley being unhappy about violence lol. I just need to figure out where to go from here with this story now. Let me know what you think of my little twist and if you have any suggestions.


End file.
